


Icing

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so the cinnamon rolls hadn't turned out, but they still have the icing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle 7](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html), for the prompt "breakfast," given to me by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/abyssinia4077/profile)[**abyssinia4077**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/abyssinia4077/). The original post can be found [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21931229#t22659293).

Okay, so the cinnamon rolls hadn't turned out, probably due to the antiquated stove they barely knew how to use at all, but that disaster had left them with the icing, something that was reminding Cameron that there was more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak.

Especially when Daniel and Vala combined their heads and decided to be completely and utterly evil. He no longer bothered to ask himself how they managed to get him into bed and naked, incapable of coherent thought or speech, just enjoyed that they did and that they seemed to delight in doing it often.

This time, it had only taken a flurry of looks at the icing bowl, a head jerked toward the bedroom, and a little bit of lead-in kissing and Cam was so there, stripped and gasping as they drizzled the line of sugar on his body--and damn, but that was going to be a pain to clean up later on--and then licked and sucked it off, not missing an inch.

"Come on," Vala coaxed, her hand around the base of Cam's cock as Daniel pulled the head into his mouth, wet and warm and so, so good at this and _Jesus_ , but Cam was close.

He was so looking forward to paying them back for this.

They either felt they'd played with Cam long enough or were getting impatient themselves, because Vala leaned over and kissed Cam, a warm echo of Daniel's mouth on him below, and he felt the edge of pain turn into pleasure, hips jerking relexively against hands holding him down. He felt warm, warm all over, and heavy, and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He struggled to keep his eyes open, because he knew he didn't want to miss what was next. Vala now moved, but instead of moving to the side she straddled Cam, her breasts right in front of his eyes, and oh, he was so glad he'd managed to stay awake for this.

"Vala," Daniel said, already sounding half gone and yeah, some of that was Vala's fault, but some of it was Cam's, and Cam couldn't deny that made him feel just a little smug. They shifted over him, Daniel's hand straying to Vala's thighs as she spread her legs a little wider, leaned down on her elbows so now she was kissing Cam again.

That was just fine with him, but he was only slightly disappointed when Vala groaned against his mouth and dropped her head to his neck, her breath hot against his skin, because now he could see Daniel behind her, his hand buried between her thighs and the other on her back as she writhed against him.

Daniel made her come like that, her mouth open against Cam's neck in a silent scream, Daniel pushing into her as her orgasm rippled through her body. Now Cam found himself holding her steady as Daniel thrust into her, hard strokes that had Vala pushing back, her teeth nipping at Cam, now, and okay, yeah, he was going to be sporting some marks from that, but this view was worth every last one.

Vala came again just before Daniel, a small miracle of timing, and they both collapsed in a breathless heap, managing to avoid crushing Cam by inches. For a while, Cam only heard their breathing and his own heartbeat, and then the room grew clearer, the cool air slightly chilly on their sweat-slicked skin. Cam dragged the blankets up over them.

"We should probably get up," Daniel said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Mmm hmm," Cam agreed, fitting himself around Vala, who voiced her satisfaction with a sigh. Much better. Cam resolutely ignored the few sticky patches on his skin and closed his eyes. Getting up seemed like a lot of work right now.


End file.
